


May We Always Find This Bliss

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shower Sex, enjoy, skyeward smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Always Find This Bliss

SkyeWard Smut Fest 2016 - Week 2

 

Prompt:

 

 

May We Always Find This Bliss

 

Skye loved these moments. She _lived_ for these moments. The days where she was allowed to just be with her husband without a care in the world were few and far in between. It was one of the biggest travesties of their lives.

 

Ward’s arms gripped the back of Skye’s thighs and lifted her up above his eye level. He buried her face in her modest chest, kissing and sucking at the flushed skin. Skye threw her head back in happy bliss.

 

His erection poked at her opening and Skye felt her juices slipping down her thigh before Ward even did anything.

 

It’s been awhile since the last time they got to have sex. Almost two whole days.

 

The water cascaded down Skye’s body and made the feeling of Ward’s lips against her skin delightful.

 

Ward’s teeth bore down on Skye’s neck and she swore she saw stars forming around her. He lifted her slightly, positioning himself at her entrance and Skye grit her teeth in an effort to not yell at him. Ward didn’t care when Skye got loud in the shower, in the bed it was encouraged so Skye at least attempted to hear him out.

 

As soon as Ward brought Skye’s hips down onto his dick, she lost all coherent thought. When his rhythm picked up, Skye felt her bones turn to mush.

 

“Why” her voice creaked out, a high-pitched whine making itself known. “do we not do this more often?”

 

The only response she got back was a grunt. Ward then turned and slammed Skye’s back against the tiles. The fresh bite of pain only made the increasing pleasure coursing through her veins all the sweeter.

 

Skye could feel her climax fast approaching. That was her only complaint with not being able to do this as often as she liked, no means to take their time, to draw it out. She almost felt bad about it.

 

Almost.

 

The first orgasm had Skye bury her face in Ward’s neck as he continued his relentless assault on her body. His calloused finger slipped down to Skye’s clit and a second orgasm found its way to the surface.

 

The tingling in Ward’s spine told him to work faster if he wanted to get Skye off one more time before he reached his own end. His finger worked mercilessly at her clit and Ward was rewarded with a tight bite on his neck as Skye’s sensitive body shook in her third orgasm.

 

Ward soon reached his end and spilled deep inside Skye. He held them together, his arms tired from the effort of supporting her for so long.

 

Ward was brought out of his reverie as Skye started kissing the exposed skin of his neck.

 

“We really, _really,_ should make this a daily thing.” Skye whispered into his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth.

 

“Well, it’s a little tough to do that with a day job, Skye.” Ward replied as he set her down.

 

“We could always quit our jobs?” Skye mused hopefully. The idea of sex everyday with nothing to interrupt them was basically Skye’s biggest fantasy.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to tell Coulson.” Ward smirked as he turned off the shower and reached for a couple of towels.

 

“I’m sure he’d understand. His favorite Inhuman has needs. Like the pizza you’re going to order for me.” Skye leaned against Ward’s chest, nuzzling against the soaked, warm skin.

 

“Oh am I?” Ward wrapped a towel around the tiny woman’s shoulders.

 

“Yes, you are. Double pepperoni, hot wings, and some breadsticks. You made me burn a lot of calories just then.” Skye spoke into his chest.

 

“Are you going to be awake by the time the food gets here?” Ward hadn’t moved from his spot. He didn’t want to.

 

“Maybe, we’ll see.” Skye’s body was almost slumped against his.

 

“Alright sweetheart, it’s time to get dressed.” Ward lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

 

Skye was not awake for the pizza man, but she got up for the food just fine.


End file.
